Seto's Sister: The Tale of Gozaburo's Only Daughter
by Pixxie28
Summary: My own little story about Seto's sister, daughter of Gozuboro Kaiba. Completely made up from my own imagination but also goes off the Yugioh episodes.
1. Chapter 1 Into His Life

THIS IS THE FIRST THAT NEEDS TO BE READ.

I'll be honest, THIS part right here isn't the story. I have created a story but this is all the background parts of my stories circling Yugioh. I hope people will read and tell me what they think of my ideas. Maybe later I will post my actual story. I'm also going to split this up into different segments, different explanations of the intended character being Seto's sister. If it gets confusing at all feel free to comment.

The story of Seto having a sister is actually one I've been working on for years. And I mean YEARS. I'm 20 and this is a story I've had in mind since I first saw Yugioh. That being said I haven't been WORKING ON the story for that long, I work on it here and there but the story has stayed the same over the years, so much so that I can't bear to change the name of the character. I named her Sareika (pronounced SA-REE-KUH). I wanted something that sounded like it came off the show Yugioh; I didn't go off any real language. I've had that be the name for years and it's not really my favorite anymore but it would just feel wrong to change it now.

The background story of all this goes back to when Seto and Mokuba are at the orphanage; I kept all that the same. Gozu arrives and adopts them just like in the show. However my version is that Gozu not only has a son, Noah, but also a daughter named Sareika who is just one year older than Seto. So upon their adoption, Sareika becomes step sister to both Seto and Mokuba. Sareika, unlike her father and Seto in later years, is kind, caring, softhearted and sometimes soft spoken. She speaks her mind when necessary, sometimes telling Seto off; there are moments growing up when Seto wouldn't acknowledge Sareika as his sister and treats her cruelly and she takes this very much to heart as years go by, so whenever the moment calls for her to speak against her brother about this, she does. Sareika also has a heart condition which makes it difficult for her to do anything that would get her heart rate up, therefore Sareika is unable to partake in the game of duel monsters. (example: when you watch an explosion up close, it shocks you and knocks you back, that's what duel monster games are like for Sareika) they're too much on her heart. So she's never played in an arena or using Seto's technology. She is able to play on a simple surface like a table, where the monsters can't become holograms. Sareika does have her own deck, composed of rare fairy cards but in my story they are in a box sealed behind a glass casing and she rarely takes her deck out.

Sareika grew up rather humble and treated her brothers with great respect, even accepting the torment from Seto, she rarely spoke out against him as a child. When the show enters the period of Noah's world, you find out Sareika was beaten by her father as a child. Without Noah alive Gozu became hostile and would frequently hit Sareika. Word about this spreads to outside sources and one day there's a social worker who shows up to Gozu's manor. Luckily Sareika answers the door and shoes the social worker away. Later in Noah's world (i picture this taking place when the gang all finds out that Noah is actually Gozu's son) Seto finds out that the social worker was there to take Sareika away but she denied the rumors of her abuse and opted to stay in the manor. She explains she did so out of love for Mokuba. She knew that if she'd left the manor, Gozu would take his anger out on Mokuba. Gozu would've never touched Seto, his protégée to the Kaiba Corp Empire but Mokuba being the youngest would've been the one to suffer from Gozu's wrath and frustration. Also in Noah's world Sareika confesses that she never told Seto or Mokuba about her father abusing her because she believed there was nothing either of them could've done to stop Gozu. In my story I have Seto say something like 'why didn't you tell me' to which Sareika replies 'what could you have done' and then Seto basically becomes shocked saying 'what could I have done? I took over his company' mainly saying that if he was able to take over Gozu's company, then he could've easily made him stop abusing Sareika. But Sareika goes on to say 'It wasn't your burden'

So in Noah's world a different light is shown onto the Kaiba family. Despite having grown up with Seto for 6 years (from the time of his adoption to current Yugioh time), Seto was never really kind to Sareika, not like he was to Mokuba. Yet he'd allowed her to live with them at Kaiba Corp headquarters and he doesn't totally treat her like Yugi and his friends. Whenever he would insult her, she'd remain quiet or brush it off, she knew Seto enjoyed getting a reaction, that's why he picks on Joey. But after the trip to Noah's world, Seto begins to feel softer towards Sareika. He sees the torment she endured, from both him and Gozu but what really wins Seto over is knowing that Sareika stayed at the manor for Mokuba's safety. Towards the end of being in Noah's world, when Seto is dueling Noah, Mokuba is hypnotized into being on Noah's side. Also by Noah's side during the duel is Sareika; everyone believes she's being hypnotized like Mokuba but when they look at her eyes, they notice they're completely normal, not blacked over like Mokuba's. It's noted by Sareika that she's beside Noah of her own free will. She explains that Noah is her real brother and she must stand beside him. Seto tries to convince her otherwise just as he tries to convince Mokuba. Anyways, the duel plays out just as in the show. When Noah's world is about to crumble, Sareika is still having second thoughts about going back with Seto and Mokuba. She chooses to stay behind with Noah and die (when Noah's world blows up) but Seto puts his hands on her shoulders and says 'he's not your brother anymore. He's gone. Mokuba and I are your brothers now. We need you. I need you.' And after hearing that Sareika realizes that Seto's right and she quickly goes with him as him and Mokuba run to get on the blimp. Seto throws Mokuba and Seto and Sareika hold hands as they jump together.


	2. Chapter 2 Seto's Sister: A New Love

THIS IS THE SECOND THAT NEEDS TO BE READ.

THIS is further on of my description, as I put in my first "Seto's Sister". This offers a little more explanation of my stories. Again if you get confused feel free to comment.

Sareika is wealthy herself since she has her own fashion company. Her business altogether is called Red Apple and it's composed of three different fashion branches. The names of the fashion branches are Dina Capria (pronounced DEE-NUH CAPRI-UH), Juniper, and Silver Edge. Dina Capria is meant to be more earthy type clothing, casual and comfy, like for ordinary-day dressing up. Juniper is more classy and elegant; it caters to both wealthy and poor classes. Many celebrities in this world know of the Juniper brand, as does Zigfried as the story progresses. And in keeping up with the trends of the modern day, Silver Edge, is just that, it's edgier, darker line of clothing. Not Goth but more like skater and punk, with also a hint of girl-i-ness since Sareika doesn't want her fashion rep to be tainted she keeps everything hip and up to date. She has a mansion in Madrid and will occasionally spend time there to work on clothing projects but when she's not in Madrid, she's living with her brothers in Domino City. Just as Seto owns a Blue Eyes jet, Sareika owns three jets, each styled after her three clothing lines but smaller than the bulky blue eyes jet. A casual simple earth like jet, an elegant bedazzled and gemmed-out jet and the Silver Edge jet has leather seats, zebra print and notches in the wings of the jet, to make it look 'torn and scratched up'. Granted notches in a jet in real life would probably be bad but this is a story so the laws of life don't apply.

Another little twist I made in this story is that Seto is actually in love with Sareika and Sareika is in love with Seto. Further in my stories when feelings are finally admitted, Seto and Sareika both claim that they've loved each other since they first saw each other. The day Seto and Mokuba arrive at Gozu's manner, Sareika is walking down the grand staircase ready to greet her new step siblings and right away they both fall for each other. However throughout the years there is no indication of their feelings for one another. Sareika keeps her emotions bottled up because technically Seto is her brother; Seto on the other hand becomes cold under the instruction of Gozu and sort of forgets his feelings towards Sareika, but they 'pop' up every now and then in the story. When they're on the airship after escaping Noah's world, Seto goes to Sareika's room and upon entering she asks him 'are you ever going to forgive yourself' and she's implying to him finding out that was she beaten but not being able to do anything about it. In my story Seto doesn't reply, he just walks up to Sareika and kisses her for only a few seconds. (I pictured it in my mind like an anime kiss, where they don't really show the faces; only like the bottom half of their faces are showing. You see their lips touch but you don't know what their upper facial expressions look like or what their bodies are doing) anyways, I incorporated that because it's supposed to be rare for Seto to finally come out and say or show how he feels. And after breaking the kiss he says 'I thought I lost you to Noah back there' Sareika replies 'and what if you had' Seto answers 'you know I never leave without taking what's mine' and Seto quickly leaves her room, it's supposed to also have the audience being like "wait, what? did he really just kiss Sareika…his sister?" but my story heavily reminds the audience that they are not really brother and sister, only adopted so in my mind that makes it ok. No blood relation whatsoever.

Their story is also intended to be stubborn and confusing. Like two in a romantic movie or novel who just can't admit their feelings because something else is in the way. But Sareika is strong-willed and able to stand on her own; she's not this weak girl who feels like she's going to be heartbroken if Seto doesn't return her affection. That's another reason Seto actually admires Sareika; because she is strong and she believes her heart condition makes her stronger. In my story Seto finds letters from Sareika's hospital indicating that a surgery can be performed to cure her heart condition, but Sareika refuses the surgery, feeling that her condition makes her who she is, though she has to take pills daily to keep her heart rate normal.


	3. Chapter 3 Her Place in the Yugioh World

THIS IS THE THIRD THAT NEEDS TO BE READ

(Just wanting to make sure I've covered everything.) All this is technically meant to be taking place during the time period of the original Yugioh. Sareika is in the story during duelist kingdom, battle city, Noah's world, etc.; everything but not saying she's meant to be in every 'episode'. Sometimes she's on the sidelines as Seto's voice of reason, showing up here and there. Because she's basically been the only female figure in his life for so long, she'll act like a mother figure and calm Seto down. She keeps him in check at times and in some moments in my story she tells Seto to stop picking on Yugi and his friends. But sometimes her persona changes as well, one minute she can be sweet and genuine and other times she'll be as bossy and conceited as Seto. I play it off like she's picked up some traits from her father and Seto but she tries not to let them break through. She'll be snarky and sarcastic, like a mean popular girl, saying things to Seto like 'are you ever going to stop playing with your little monsters'. But most of the time she's calm and collected, kind of like Ishizu but she's not always in Seto's face trying to convince him of his "past" and "destiny", Sareika tells him to be open minded but she's not always babbling about it. At the end of the Kaiba Corp Tower episodes, before the island explodes Sareika tells Seto that she's going back to Madrid. So when the Dartz episodes start up she's not around, at least not until like the endish-episodes. When they're in Dartz temple and both Seto and Yugi are dueling Dartz she's there for that.

When the grand championship arises she's there for the duels and when Zigfried shows up, he's entranced to meet the one and only Sareika Kaiba. Zigfried knows her fashion line well and gives her a red rose as a token of affection. When the competition is over Sareika is furious at Zigfried for nearly ruining her brother's competition but later in my story, one year after "present day Yugioh" the two get married. Sareika moves into the Von Schroeder's castle and when Sareika is 21 (another year later so now it's 2 years past "present day Yugioh" in the show) she gives birth to their son Sebastian (they call him Seb for short). Once again in my story Seto is still in love with Sareika but even as she's about to get married he doesn't tell her how he feels. He watches the wedding in disgust and takes his anger out on Sareika, saying that he still hates Zigfried for nearly ruining his championship but Sareika reminds Seto that she's never been as happy as she's been with Zigfried, so Seto unwillingly lets Sareika be happy with another man. And when Sareika gives birth to Seb she about dies on the operating table becomes giving birth causes strain on her heart. But then 12 years later, Sareika is 33 and Seb is 12, Zigfried dies in a limo accident. Sareika is now widowed and living with Seto and Mokuba in Domino City; Seb resides with them as well. Leon has taken over the Von Schroeder Company; he works for months at a time while Sareika is living in Domino City and when he has free time Sareika will fly out with her son to visit Noah. Occasionally everyone will be gathered at her home in Madrid.


	4. Chapter 4 Seto's Daughter

SORRY this is a lot longer but THIS IS THE FOURTH ONE THAT NEEDS TO BE READ

But all this still coincides with the Yugioh shows. Like Yugioh 5d's which is supposed to take place 10 years after the original Yugioh. That means Seto is 28 years old and Sareika is 29. I don't have much for this segment but one change in the story. I know this is going to sound weird but I must've been thinking of Yugioh before I went to bed one night because I had a dream about Seto. The only thing I remember was him saying a girl named Alexandria was his daughter. That's all I remember from my dream, so I made a story out of that. My story goes that Alexandria lived in a neighborhood in Domino that was pretty much destroyed by a fire. Alex makes it out but her parents don't. Suffocating from the smoke she passes out on a street that seto's limo is travelling on that night. Roland stops the limo and informs Seto that there is a child in the middle of the road. Both exit the limo and examine the young girl; they notice her clothes are singed and right away they realize she escape that neighborhood fire. Seto picks her up and places her inside the limo and they take her back to Kaiba headquarters. In the morning when Alex wakes she sees a note beside her bed. It reads 'good morning. Press this button for service.' She does so but is hesitant to speak. She says something like 'where am I'. And then Mokuba enters her room; the button connected to an intercom device on his vest. Seto had instructed Mokuba to keep an eye on Alex. After entering her room, he introduces himself and asks for her name. She answers though and says she is 15, though she is still shocked and confused, especially since she's in the home of the famous Kaiba brothers. She explains to mokuba that she doesn't remember anything after she passed out. Mokuba gives her a glass of water and leads her to seto's office where Seto is waiting to speak with her. Seto looks up from his laptop and sees Mokuba motion for the girl to sit down on a small couch. Seto moves away from his desk and approaches Alex with some of Sareika's old clothes. Though it's still Seto so despite having saved the girl, he still acts a little unsympathetic. He tosses her the clothes and says 'here, try these on' and turns back to his desk. Mokuba speaks for her, telling Seto her name and that she claims she can't remember anything after passing out on the street. (Anyways I'll move further); Alex has 2nd degree burns on her hands from shielding her face from flames and when Seto notices, he orders a medical team to restore her hands and he offers to pay for the operation. After her hands are fixed Mokuba suggests letting Alex stay for a little longer, Seto reluctantly agrees. Alex and Mokuba start to hang out, they go out to restaurants and parks and arcades. One day Seto looks out and sees the two happily playing Frisbee on the lawn of Kaiba corp. then later Alex's social worker comes to Kaiba Corp demanding that she needs to be sent to live with her godparents in Idaho. What happened was after the neighborhood fire was put out, investigators had no trace of where Alexandria had gone, they assumed she perished in the fire with her parents, but when word got out that she was alive and hanging out with Mokuba Kaiba, the social worker received notice and by court order signed years ago by her parents, in the event of their deaths Alexandria was to be sent to live with her godparents. Seto requests the social worker come up to his office and speak with her alone; she explains that by law Alex is expected to go live with her godparents as they are now her legal guardians. The conversation is short and after the social worker informs Seto that the godparents are already en route to Domino City to pick up Alexandria, he finishes the discussion and sends the social worker away. Though he doesn't exactly agree to the godparents coming to take Alex away, but he also doesn't argue for Alex to stay. Yet Alex is also informed of this situation but she doesn't take too kindly to the news. She begs to the social worker that she wants to stay in Domino but the social worker claims that the godparents have sole ownership of her now and if she doesn't go with them, then she'll be a ward of the state. Meanwhile Seto hears every word and once the social worker leaves he queries as to why she doesn't want to live with her godparents. Alex explains that they are truly awful people, not even family but more like family friends that were a last resort. She explains they reside on a large but rundown farm which Alex had to fix up as a young girl and that they treated her more like a slave. She says they're hardhearted and vain people, and right away Seto thinks about Gozuboro and the way he treated Seto and Mokuba. Despondent and terrified Alex leaves to what is currently her room, Seto doesn't say a word. News of this also reaches Mokuba and he asks Seto is there's anything they can do to help and Seto coldly replies "it's none of our business". And despite his claim, Seto allows Alex to live with them until the godparents arrive. Seto is called ahead of time by the social worker saying she'll be arriving soon along with Alex's godparents. And after the call ends, Seto begins to have second thoughts. He thinks back to what Alex said about the godparents. They all meet in seto's office once more and Alex is guided from her room by Mokuba. The scene progresses with little talk and at first glance Seto can tell these people are hillbilly, very low class and ill mannered, they're also intended to look just as uncaring and apathetic as Gozu; the deal is that the godparents are there solely for the girl and once they see her, they immediately reach for her and try to take her away. But Alex struggles and yells that she doesn't want to go with them. As they continue to pull her claiming she has nowhere else to go, she looks at Seto and Mokuba and Seto shouts "stop! I'll adopt her!" everyone in the room freezes and right away Alex rips her arm from her godfather's grip. The social worker looks at Seto and says "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but these people have rightful ownership of Alexandria; a legal document was signed by her parents. The only way you could possibly adopt her is if her godparents refuse custody and grant it to you." And at first they object but then Seto offers them the one thing no one turns down; money. He writes a check for 50,000 dollars "enough to fix up your pathetic home". Right away they concede to the agreement and Seto suggests they make the paperwork quick since he wants the hillbillies out of his office, but they claim all paperwork is not needed and happily leave with their 50,000 dollars. The social worker however claims that Seto does have to sign a document noting that he now claims the role as Alex's legal guardian until the age of 18. In moments the paperwork is complete and the social worker leaves but not before closing her briefcase as she says to Seto almost insincerely "well, congratulations Mr. Kaiba. Alexandria is now your daughter." Mokuba, Seto, and Alex all stand in complete silence. Seto takes a seat at his desk and continues typing on his computer. Alex is standing mouth agape and switching glances between Seto and Mokuba but finally she speaks asking "why did you do that" and Mokuba chimes in with "you said it was none of our business". But Seto realized deep down, he didn't want Alex to suffer like he and Mokuba had. He looks up from his computer and says "that's the second time I've saved you. Don't forget it." He couldn't help but be cold and indifferent but he truly felt like he had to save this young girl from a terrible life, the situation was in his hands and he had control of it; Alex would now be able to live carefree. Though Seto constantly reminds himself that he now has a daughter and it shocks him, at times he asks himself why he reached out to help Alex but then remembers that he was once an orphan too. After a few months, Alex finally starts to get comfortable living with the Kaibas. She opens up about her past, about the experience of the fire, losing her parents and finally she discusses the subject of returning to school. However Seto believes the public educational system is mediocre and instead suggests a tutor, just as Seto had a tutor, but finds a practical and polite female professor for Alex. Within time Seto realizes that Alex is actually quite astute, exactly as he was and contemplates the idea of her running the company alongside Mokuba in the future. Seto begins to warm up to his daughter after seeing how astounding she actually is; though she continues to be a little shy and not as out spoken as Seto. During her free times she plays with mokuba and Seto teaches her the game of duel monsters but does not use his blue eyes since she's a beginner; she professes that her parents had no interest in duel monsters and refused to let her have a deck but she knows the game, as she starts to get more comfortable around Seto she also confesses that she's done every possible amount of research about him while she was in school; her interest is in business and the Kaiba family is the most successful business firm in the world of Yugioh, even more than Pegasus and zigfried. During these months Sareika was also away in Madrid and received no word about Alexandria, yet when she returns to Domino and finds out, she's furious as Seto. She believes he's not capable of taking care of the young girl since he's rather hateful towards anyone but his own family. Sareika believes Seto will ruin this girl's innocence, just as seto's was ruined by Gozu; however Seto believes differently. Then Sareika realizes that Seto adopted her because he didn't want her to go through what he did, she says something like "she was an orphan…just like you. That's why you took her in" to which Seto doesn't reply, he merely gives her a look suggesting that she's right. Also during this period in time (Yugioh 5ds) Sareika is married to Zigfried and Seb is a young boy, should be 8 years old since 2 years after present day original Yugioh, Sareika became pregnant. And Yugioh 5ds takes place 10 years after original Yugioh) Hope this isn't too confusing.


	5. Chapter 5 Seto's Sister: Past Lives

THIS IS THE FIFTH ONE THAT NEEDS TO BE READ

And just as Seto and Yugi have passed lives, Sareika's ties in with theirs as well. When Seto goes to the museum, Ishizu does not show him the painting of Sareika on the wall; it's intended to be small but it's a portrait of a princess from another land. Ishizu calls Sareika to the museum and shows her the painting; the princess's name was Sia (SIGH-UH) and she was arranged to marry the pharaoh of Egypt in order to unite their kingdoms and armies. However the marriage did not take place since the pharaoh 'disappeared' into the millennium puzzle so Sareika's past life is simply known as the pharaoh's fiancée. Her connection to Seto's past life (the priest) is that of being like his sister, which ties somewhat into the present relationship between Seto and Sareika. Sia has no relationship with Seto once he becomes pharaoh of Egypt but instead chooses to stay in Egypt and rule beside him without the label of being his wife. And because of this past life, whenever Sareika is with Yami, she feels a certain connection with him; when they're in Noah's world Sareika falls through a hole separate from her brothers and wanders alone in the virtual world until she finds Yami after his duel with one of the big five. No feelings are admitted between yami and Sareika yet they both admit that they feel something when they're around each other, like they're 'meant to be' but they both agree that would be wrong due to their connection with Seto. However when Sareika finds out about her past life, she finally understands why she felt that way around Yami and unlike Seto, she's more open to the idea of destiny and past lives. During the episodes when everyone is in ancient Egypt (and Yami's name is changed to Atem), Sia is there in Egypt with the pharaoh. She stands beside him in court although her face is covered with a veil; it's customary that the people of Egypt not see her face until she is queen of Egypt.


	6. Chapter 6 Seto's Sister: Voice of Reason

THIS IS THE SIXTH ONE THAT NEEDS TO BE READ

And yes i pretty much modeling these characters so they fit into my idea of the Yugioh world. For example, I intentionally made Alex smart and interested in business because that's what would appeal to Seto, I wouldn't want to stick him with a daughter who acts like Tea or Rebecca. Also with Sareika, I intentionally made her a business-woman because that makes Seto respect her a little more. In my idea of the Yugioh world, you have to do something worthwhile to gains seto's respect, Seto respects Yugi as a duelist even though not so much as a person. But the same kind of applies towards Sareika; Seto doesn't always give her respect as a person but he respects her place in the world of business and fashion and her strength due to her heart condition and ability to stand on her own. I just see these other works of fan fiction where the lines or traits of the characters don't make me think of the show. I honestly I'm picky about fan fiction and prefer mine be as close to the show as possible, like if Seto performs a selfless act (adopting Alex), he'll follow-up with continuing to be cold and exactly how he is the show. Having Alex in his life doesn't soften him up in the least, it gives him another person in his life that he cares for and protects but it doesn't change his persona, though he doesn't force anything on her as Gozu did to him. The only person that 'slightly' softens up Seto is Sareika; like I noted earlier she calms him down and such. Like in the show when Seto might lash out at Yugi and his friends, Sareika will be there saying something like "seto, that's enough", at times Sareika just prefers peace


	7. Chap 7 Seto's Sister: Opposites Attract

THIS IS THE SEVENTH ONE THAT NEEDS TO BE READ

Then later in my story, after Zigfried has been deceased for a little while, Seto is still struggling to admit his feelings. The point of admitting feelings, I have the story taking place at Sareika's home in Madrid and at this point I kind of also make it so both Leon and Mokuba are aware of Seto's feelings for Sareika but they believe Seto needs to tell her himself. Though Sareika is sort of hateful towards Seto in this section of the story; he's still fuming from her marriage to Zigfried since he's the one in love with her but he takes it out on Leon and Sareika thinks he's taking it out on Leon because he's still holding a grudge against Zigfried. Seto goes on to say that it was irresponsible of Zigfried to allow Sareika to become pregnant due to her heart condition but Sareika notes that it was her decision. The story progresses with many unsettled feelings between the two but all of Seto's anger is just rooted in the fact that he can't admit how he feels. The family enters Sareika home upon nightfall and Seto is upstairs waiting in Sareika's room; there she demands Seto finally tell her why he's acting like this, why he's treated her with such contempt over the years. And it takes a while but Seto finally admits his feelings at what point they both become increasingly frustrated with one another. Seto says he was never mad at Sareika, he was mad at himself and Zigfried for "taking her away". He believed that when she finally married Zigfried that was a sign saying he wasn't mean to be with Sareika, but after Zigfried's death, Seto sees that as another sign, that maybe he finally has a chance to admit how he feels. as for Sareika's feelings towards Seto; yes she did love him in previous episodes and points in my story but obviously by her marrying Zigfried, she had forsaken her feelings for him, she also casts away the kiss he'd given her on the airship (and by the way after that happens, it's pretty much never brought up again. they both see it as a spur of the moment type of thing). But this is when they both admit that they've loved each other since they first saw one another, and although Sareika was the one who moved on by marrying someone else, she claims that she always held on to Seto and Seto claims he never let go, though he tried to push away by acting like his usual heartless self but it never truly worked because he loved Sareika too much to let her go, and everyone knows Seto doesn't let go of anything without difficulty. It is slightly odd to believe that Seto can "love" anyone but I hate the fan fiction that have him end up with Tea; Tea is preachy and annoying and Seto would never in his life be with her. I made him be with Sareika because for one thing, he met her at a young age, usually when you're with someone or around them at a young age, they grow on you, you know them better than anyone they're like your best friend. And despite how Seto treats Sareika, she is practically his best friend, aside from Mokuba. She's also been the only girl in his life; that being said it's not like he's settling, Sareika is supposed to be tall, gorgeous, have great fashion sense and carry herself with vast grace and dignity. And it may also be strange to have Seto treating the girl he loves with disrespect but keep in mind, it's Seto, his people skills aren't great, even when it comes to talking to Mokuba. Also I made Sareika perfect for him; she's in business just like Seto, she's intelligent, successful and the fact that she's calm and collected when speaking to Seto also helps; it's like opposites and opposites attract.


	8. Chapter 8 A Brother and Sister Moment

THIS IS THE EIGHTH ONE THAT NEEDS TO BE READ

I have points in the story where Sareika will stroke his ego. One section of my story I have them both looking out the highest window and KC headquarters, looking down on the streets on domino moments before the battle city competition takes place and Sareika says "look Seto. Look what you've created. This is far greater than anything my father ever accomplished. And the best…is yet to come". And basically I have them in a true brother-sister moment, with Sareika praising Seto's accomplishments and they both stare at the immense view of Domino city. And Seto doesn't come back with something snarky or even egotistical like his "soon I will show the world that's there's no one who can compare to me" or anything of that crap (honestly I hate it when he's that condescending) but instead shares the view with Sareika. But he does say something like "this is my empire. I created it all on my own." To which Sareika replies "no empire has ever been created without a little help" and she picks his deck up off his desk and rests it in his palm. Subsequently she reaches for the top three cards which happen to be three blue eyes. She holds them up to Seto and points to each one as she says "you. Me. Mokuba. These represent all three of us, as a family." and this is supposed to indicate that Seto would not be where he is without his Blue Eyes but also not without Mokuba or Sareika. Then she places the cards on the top of the deck and Seto slips his deck into his pocket and takes ahold of the picture of Mokuba around his neck. He remembers that it's because of Mokuba that he challenged Gozu to the chess match; he wanted a better life for Mokuba. Although in the shows Seto will show no regret for what he did, like when Mokuba gets angry in the virtual world Seto basically feels no guilt about forcing Gozu to adopt them, despite not knowing how cruel he really was. But regardless, Sareika reminds Seto that everything he accomplished was not done on his own.


	9. Chapter 9 Seto's Sister: The Ending

THIS IS THE NINTH ONE THAT NEEDS TO BE READ

NOTE: my stories are intended to take place along with actual Yugioh shows. I create my own stories FROM the episodes but I prefer everything to connect with the show, like how Sareika is supposed to be in the show during the time of battle city both in domino and on the blimp, she's there in Noah's world, she's not there in the beginning of the dartz episodes but like I noted earlier, she's there towards the end. She's there for the KC grand championship, etc. she basically tags along like mokuba does but offers a little more. She's also an important part when Zigfried comes along since she does become his wife and then has a child with him. I haven't done any part of the story passed where Seto and Sareika finally admit their feelings while they're all at her home in Madrid but I've thought about three different ways it can go. One is where they admit their feelings but don't act on them, they continue throughout their lives like nothing has changed. Another is where they continue their lives as a couple but try to keep it under wraps from the public, however people within the family know. Though Seto doesn't get all mushy, Sareika has always been the tenderer one but she knows Seto isn't anything like Zigfried. And the third idea for the future part of the story was that Seto and Sareika marry but it's very small and a very non formal wedding. Also it's noted that they married to merge their companies and their income. I know it does seem odd because then there's the case with Alexandria and Sebastian. With Seto and Sareika NOT being married, Seb and Alexandria are considered cousins; Seto is considered Seb's uncle and Sareika is considered Alexandria's aunt. But if Seto and Sareika marry, then that makes Seb and Alexandria brother and sister. But I practically confused myself on writing this segment so I concluded that marriage between Seto and Sareika wouldn't be ideal now that they both have children; However I believe they're able to merge companies without marriage, so yea i just casted the idea of marriage aside.

THIS IS ALSO MY FINAL LITTLE DESCRIPTION OF MY STORIES, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK thank you much


End file.
